


The Smallest Hope

by yiankutku



Series: Star of Lucis Publishing, llc [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kinktober, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiankutku/pseuds/yiankutku
Summary: Kinktober 2017 Day 1 - Sleepy SexSet in an AU where Noctis is 30 and owns a publishing company, Prompto is a 20 year old design intern who accidentally hooked up with the boss at an office party.They try to behave themselves, they really do, but sometimes it's hard to sleep and temptation is lying right next to you. Heed the tags, please.





	The Smallest Hope

-1:12-  
Prompto bit his lip as he brushed his fingertips down, tracing along Noctis’ throat, lingering over a collarbone. The older man was a heavy sleeper, but Prompto couldn’t help but feel his own nervous energy thrum through his veins, like it might somehow flow through his skin into Noctis and pull him awake. He splayed his hand out across Noctis’ chest, feeling his heartbeat just below the rise and fall of his breathing. A few moments of the steady rhythm built up some courage; Prompto rolled closer and nuzzled against Noctis, his hand wandering down. It was surprising, really, just how warm Noctis’ skin was. Prompto inched the blanket down, holding his breath to fight back a groan as more and more of Noctis’ body was exposed to the soft ambient light. He liked to imagine it was the moon; the small cynic in his mind reminded him it was just the streetlight. All the same, he loved taking in the sight of pale skin made silver.

Noctis sighed, shifted his weight in the bed. Prompto froze, waited and counted out the seconds again. Ten. Fifteen. He pushed a light kiss against Noctis’ cheek, feigned his own sleepy murmur to urge the man back asleep, let himself giggle at the guilty still-mostly-asleep apology he received. Goosebumps crawled across his skin as Noctis pulled him closer, tangled a hand in his hair and slipped away again.

Prompto sighed, letting his lungs fill with Noctis, and let himself fall asleep as well, too content to interrupt whatever dreams were keeping Noctis smiling and warm here.

-2:37-  
Noctis grunted, coming awake suddenly underneath Prompto’s weight. It was pretty adorable he’d rolled over to lay across Noctis’ chest at some point in the night, but _breathing_ was a thing he was also fond of. He pushed against the blonde, rolling him back to his side of the bed so he could get back to sleep. Terrible, being conscious at some unholy hour. He paused, though. Waited for Prompto to grumble at the motion. The boy was pure restless energy and it never seemed to take much to bring it overflowing to the surface. No sign of it today, though. He was fast asleep, and that made being awake a little more worth it.

They’d both made lofty goals of taking things slow, keeping their relationship as chaste as possible but honestly. They were absolutely terrible at it. Noctis pretended to ignore Prompto’s lingering touches, Prompto pretended to ignore Noctis’ wandering stares. They mutually just agreed that it was probably fine when things went a little too far and Prompto ended up straddling Noctis’ lap, hands up his shirt as they desperately panted against each other’s mouths.

This was probably one of those times when it was fine. Prompto looked practically angelic, his lips just barely parted and cheeks flushed against the cold night air. Noctis brushed a stray strand of hair off of Prompto’s face, leaned over and ghosted the lightest possible kiss onto his forehead. Still no reaction. Noctis said a quick prayer, thanking any god that might be listening that Prompto had come to bed in nothing but briefs that night.

Humming lightly to himself, Noctis continued exploring down Prompto’s body. Brushing his lips over bright pink nipples, letting himself just barely taste the light salt of Prompto’s skin. It was so easy to get lost in this boy, running down his skin like this. Carefully, carefully he put his hands on Prompto's hips, pushed just enough to arrange them back and give himself easier access to the smooth plane of stomach, the taunt lines of slender thighs. Noctis left a ghostly trail of kisses across them all.

Really, that should have been enough. A perfectly fine place to draw the line. It was so rare, though, that he really indulged himself. Really, really indulged. Noctis dragged his fingertips lightly down the front of Prompto's briefs, sighing at the sensation of his touch just barely denting into the soft bulge underneath. It truly was going too far, Noctis reprimanded himself, as he leaned down and followed his finger's path with his tongue. Let his mouth open against the thin cotton until he could easily imagine it was the unimpeded velvety skin of Prompto's sack against his tongue. He moaned, letting the sound muffle against that warmth. Prompto’s breath hitched, as much a reaction as Noctis was willing to safely accept. He was willing to press his luck just a moment longer though. Let his tongue press a little harder, imagining what it would feel like to have Prompto’s fingers tangling in his hair while the boy whimpered his name, instead of stealing a wrong little moment like this.

-4:45-  
The slow build of morning usually had a way of waking Prompto up. Birds chattering along the roof line above Noctis’ flat as the sun began drawing over the horizon were a nice sound, versus the early traffic sounds of his own apartment but still. He wished he could sleep past sunrise, especially when Noctis would sleep entire days away if he could get by uninterrupted. Prompto rolled over, contemplating his boyfriend’s sleeping form. He was so damn peaceful. Needed a shave, and his hair was getting long again, but Prompto liked the way it fell over his face. He’d been working out again, at Gladio’s insistence, and it was showing in the defined lines of his chest, the gentle dip of his abs. It was a little unfair.

Absolutely not unfair at all was the absolutely delicious sight of Noctis’ cock— pressing against the front of his underwear, just waiting for Prompto to slip his fingers underneath the waistband and slide them down. Prompto bit back a giggle as he worked the erection free, leaving it to bob lightly as it sprung free. He let his head rest on Noctis’ thigh, admiring his handiwork while his own hand wandered down, tugging off his own underwear until he could kick them down off the end of the bed somewhere.

He sighed, palming his own morning wood, letting his eyes slip closed as he ground against his hand, letting the idle pleasure surge down his legs until his toes curled. He peeked one eye open with a huff, eyeing Noctis.  
  
It was seriously unfair. He didn’t necessarily want to jack off, his boyfriend was right here. Looking just disheveled enough to be extra hot, but they had to go and be responsible. Not until you’re older, Prompto. Probably not while I’m still your boss, Prompto. Even though every time they were left with want hanging heavy between them. Here, right now, Prompto really, really wanted that dick in his mouth.

He rolled over between Noctis’ knees, shifted his weight onto his elbows and licked his lips. His mouth went dry again as he brushed his fingers over the coarse black hair. It was definitely stupid, pushing his limits like this. He’d already almost woken Noct up earlier, and that hadn’t been nearly as bold. Still, he could barely stand the sight, the smell of Noctis lying open to him, finally this one time. Prompto nudged forward, holding his breath without realizing as he drew himself up a little higher. There was nothing wrong with just a little taste, right? Just enough to see what it was like.

He gently closed his grip around the base of Noct’s cock as he leaned forward. Testing his limits seemed prudent, although he was already unsure how he was going to explain himself if Noctis woke up at this point, let alone after he had gone any further. He pushed a light kiss against the head, a chaste gesture he was confident would draw zero reaction. He parted his lips, relaxed down until he’d taken Noctis into his mouth and he could press his tongue against the underside. He pulled off again, panting as he remembered to breath. Noctis’ cock twitched in response to the puff of warm air, pre-come beading in response to Prompto’s attentions. Before he knew it, Prompto was already leaning in to lick it clean, dragging his tongue over the head before letting it rest heavy against his tongue. He wanted more. He sighed again, more an experiment then anything else, whatever he could do to replicate the response, and was thrilled to see another droplet appear. What he wouldn’t do to have this be real, to expect Noctis to come in his mouth. He tried again— barely choking back the desperate moan behind the huffed breath. Letting the sound escape the second time. Squeezing his eyes shut with a whimper as the fluid finally, _finally_ dripped onto his tongue.

"Enjoying yourself down there?" Before Prompto could jerk away, Noctis' fingers were tangling in his hair with a fond laugh, holding him in place, urging him forward. Prompto hesitated, considered ducking away and pretending none of this had happened in the first place. Noctis, though. He didn't seem… anything, really. Prompto had expected some kind of anger, a little reprimand at least. Instead his fingers were gently folding over Prompto's, guiding his hand up, pushing his hand up in a slow stroke while Noctis sighed and let his head fall back against the pillow. "Little dry though, huh?" Prompto's face was suddenly burning hot. Oh.

He nodded, slowly. Nuzzled into the touch still resting heavy on his head as he rubbed his thumb into Noct's slit to smear what he could across the head while he leaned down, pressed his tongue against Noctis' balls and dragged it back up the shaft. He took his time, savoring the thick pulse under his tongue and barely contained tremor of tense thigh muscles under his fingers. He hovered a moment, let his mouth hang open just enough to keep the suggestion open as he waited for Noctis to meet his eye contact. He was sure he looked good in that moment, confident that if Noctis did dream about him, he probably looked a lot like this in most of them.

He slowly pumped his hand down Noctis' cock again, the grip on his hair tightening with the gesture, "Ah- Please, Prompto. Come on." It was an earnest sort of request, begged out between gasps and behind his knuckles, already dented with tooth marks where he'd bitten back moans. Prompto felt a flare of pride. Noctis always seemed unflappable, it was incredible seeing him start to fall apart, especially with Prompto's name on his lips.

"You sure?" He hadn't meant for his voice to sound so small. He jerked his gaze away in embarrassment, the burning rush of shame welling up in his chest as thought maybe he was just that stupid kid assuming too much.

Noctis ruffled his hair with another one of those throaty laughs of his, slid his hand down to tip Prompto's chin up, and reclaim his attention. "You're gorgeous like this, you know that? Why would I make you stop?" His thumb rubbed across Prompto's bottom lip, pushed into his mouth and across his tongue, "Can't wait to see what you can do."

Well. Prompto was never one to disappoint.  
  
He relaxed, let his eyes close as he caught his breath. Noctis was gripping his hair again, easing Prompto's mouth open with his thumb and urging him forward. Prompto let himself he led, humming his approval when the blunt tip of Noct's dick pressed against his lips and opened his mouth to let it slide in. He concentrated on the bitter salt and musk flooding his senses, trusting Noctis to guide the rhythm. He swallowed hard as Noct pushed in. His jaw ached with the strain, and there was something disgusting about the amount of drool pooling leaking out of his mouth when Noct pulled back but still. This was really happening. It was extra thrilling, somehow, being used like this. Noctis’ fist clenched in his hair as he thrust forward again, the suddenly sharp pain pulling everything into the narrow focus of now, Noctis, the thrum of his heartbeat pounding in his ear. He was on the edge of gagging, but Noctis was there, he was cumming, Prompto could feel it on his tongue, dripping down his chin as Noct pulled back with a sigh.

Noct lounged back against the headboard, passively stroking himself through the last of his orgasm as he contemplated Prompto. Prompto hated how impossible it was to read those dark blue eyes sometimes, especially when the corners were crinkled by a half-smile that only meant Noctis had an _idea_ for better or for worse. Prompto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smeared the mess onto a blanket as he licked what was left off his lips.

“Well?”

Prompto froze, looking up at Noctis. “Huh?” Had he done something wrong after all? “S-sorry.” His eyes widened in panic, he really had violated Noctis’ trust here, it was fair enough, whatever Noctis decided to do. He’d do whatever he had to do to earn that trust back. However he could, he’d fight his way back to do this again.

“Come here,” Noct gestured Prompto over, tugging him into a hug, “You can wake me up like that anytime.” He pressed a long kiss against Prompto’s mouth, nipping gently at his bottom lip before trailing kisses along his jaw. “It’s your turn now, though.”

-5:30-  
Oh.


End file.
